Perfect Scenarios
by AutumnLeavesGA
Summary: What would a perfect scenario mean to Littlecloud? Read Author's Note for better description. And yes I know Ciderpelt is supposed to be Cinderpaw. I just thought Littlecloud would sound like a creep talking about Cinderpaw that way.


**Author's Note; these are a collection of random one-shots for crack pairings. I know this has been done before, but I wanted to do it. These will be either kind of crack, or extremely crack. I will take suggestions after this first one. NO SLASH please. WARNING: if I don't use your idea, don't be offended. I will not use everyone's. I will send you a PM if I am going to use your pairing. **

**~Irichigo**

**. . .**

Littlecloud felt terrible. His limbs were stiff and a sticky residue sealed his eye lids together. A terrible headache made him feel like he was at the bottom of a lake, with his head wedged between two spiky rocks. He rolled onto his back, groaning. Where was Cinderpelt? Her remedies depleted these symptoms greatly, not to mention her presence. He peeled open his eyes with a great effort and stared up at the ceiling which was crisscrossed with dirt-stained roots. Why _did_ Cinderpelt's presence make a flame start in his chest? Why _was_ it, that, whenever she touched his fur to check for fever, a shiver ran down his spine? Was it the sickness? Was it just the lingering scent of herbs around her fur tingling his nasal senses? Was it, did he dare think it, just _her_? He closed his eyes, thinking hard. What was it? Her fur? Her eyes? Her soft, careful touch? Her beautiful mew, telling him to take this herb with that one, to get some rest, to get better. His eyes blinked open. Could it be that? Or all of them? These questions swirled around in his head, making him feel worse. He closed his eyes again. The quiet of the forest pressed in on his ears, punctured by the occasional bird call, twig snapping, and the patter of light, uneven pawsteps. _Cinderpelt! _He thought joyfully, his eyes snapping open. Leaping to his paws, he stared at the hole's entrance, watching, waiting… A gray paw came into view, followed by another, then a torso, then a head. Cinderpelt's eyes were sparkling with apprehension, and her mouth was full of herbs, but when she saw him up and about, her eyes flickered to happiness, and she dropped the pile of herbs.

"I see you're finally feeling better." She mewed happily. Littlecloud smiled and nodded. "Only cause of you, Cinderpelt." Cinderpelt looked embarrassed, but pleased. Quickly, she looked around.

"What about Whitethroat? Any improvement?" before Littlecloud could say anything; Cinderpelt's eyes fell on the slowly rising and falling lump of black fur that was Whitethroat.

"Oh. That's good. He's sleeping. That means he's improving. Let's not disturb him now." Glad of the alone time he would have with Cinderpelt, Littlecloud didn't protest. Cinderpelt moved over to the pile of herbs, sorting them into two, equal piles.

"Alright, so you're going to take these," she gestured with a forepaw to a pile of dark green leaves, "with this poultice." She pushed a leaf toward him with a reddish mush on top. "Then take three of these purple berries right here, eat the leaf as well, and take three poppy seeds for the pain and to help you sleep." She finished, placing the herbs in front of him, and then sorting out Whitethroat's portion. Littlecloud obediently licked up all of the medicine, and curled up into a ball in his mossy nest. He kept one eye on Cinderpelt as she scratched out the instructions for Whitethroat when he woke up. When she finished, she gathered up the leaf scraps on the ground, and made her way to the

tunnel's exit. Littlecloud raised his head and called out to her retreating form.

"Thank you Cinderpelt. Thank you so much." Cinderpelt paused at his words, and turned around. Her ears were red at the tips.

"Your w-welcome." She stuttered, not making eye contact. "Have a good sleep, Littlecloud. I'll be by tomorrow to see how you're shaping up." With that, she turned and left the den. Littlecloud watched the place where she had vanished until he couldn't hear her pawsteps anymore. He sighed, closing his eyes. _Who cares, _He thought, shifting in his makeshift nest. _Why I feel this way? I like it, and that's all. That's all. _Letting his mind wander, Littlecloud thought of a perfect scenario where Cinderpelt wasn't a medicine cat, and that he was a Thunderclan warrior too. A scenario where they were mates for life with many litters of kits. A scenario where every night she would whisper to him before he fell asleep, "_I love you, Littlecloud."_ _That would be perfect._ He thought. _Then nobody would care that I, Littlecloud of Shadowclan, love Cinderpelt, Thunderclan's Medicine Cat apprentice. Nobody would care…_


End file.
